


Magnum Opus, Magnum Dolorem

by uncleanakin (unclemoriarty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kylo Ren Backstory, it's kinda got a poetic feel to it???, jedi academy destruction, written in an askbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncleanakin
Summary: He has many titles. This one is the worst.





	Magnum Opus, Magnum Dolorem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



> [my tumblr](http://uncleanakin.tumblr.com/post/166527563928)

"Jedi Killer".

The title is said by many in awe, fear. It is a weapon in itself.

The supreme leader wields it almost lovingly, something like a proud smile accompanying its bestowal upon its bearer.

Yes, "bearer", for it is a burden—a cruel reminder of yet another failure, and a warning. His master does not view it as such, but _he_ knows the truth.

How could he not? After all, the title is of his own creation. His magnum opus.

It is only fitting that his greatest work be his greatest sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a teeny fic, but it would really make me happy if you could leave at least a kudos if you liked it :)  
> comments also make this writer's day ;)


End file.
